Love Misspelt
by yukisana
Summary: Sanada and Yukimura are more than friends and teammates. They love each other dearly, but what will happen when the team begins to suspect their relationship? Based on the quote: Sex is love misspelt. ALPHA PAIR
1. Chapter 1

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing. Alpha Pair  
**

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** My first M rated FF. It's not that graphic, because my conscience bans me from writing it. I would like to, but I'm _too young_ for it. So maybe in later chapters. And I've decided to call the SanadaxYukimura pair:** alpha**. It's simply not fair that they don't have a pairing name. Based on the quote: sex is love misspelt

Enjoy and... reviews please

* * *

**Chapter.1**

Yukimura's slender fingers pulled the silky blanket from around his waist to his shoulders, sleepily wrapping himself in it. A chilly sensation ran up his spine and he blamed it on the winter snow that was transforming Kanai into a white wonderland. The beauty did not matter to him; it was cold, and it reminded him of his collapse a few years back. It was true that many winters had passed since that crippling incident, but his body had never allowed him to forget the pain, cringing as the frosty air settled on his skin uncomfortably.

At last, the iciness became unbearable and he sat up, trembling as a breeze rushed through the open window. He suddenly wished that he had used the thicker and warmer blanket, instead of this light-weighted summer bedspread. Rummaging through stacks of books on his bedside table, Yukimura pulled out a remote and turned on the electric heater.

When the room was finally at a bearable temperature, Yukimura slid off the bed and began sorting through a pile of clothes on the newly-carpeted floor. Wrinkles creased his tennis uniform - a consequence of his careless placement of the clothing from the previous night. Rubbing his fingers against a new bruise mark on his neck, he dressed in his undergarments, shielding himself from the cool air. Just as he was about to take out his spare uniform, a soft tinkle disturbed the silence of the room. Yukimura walked over to the bedside table, and after moving a pile of tennis magazines away, he found the alarm clock and switched it off.

The blankets ruffled slightly as a figure rose from it. Yukimura turned towards the bed and smiled. The clothes in his hand dropped to the floor as he sat on the bed, leaning against the warm body that emerged from underneath the soft blanket. Yukimura traced his finger over the distinctive abdominal muscles and kissed the boy's earlobe softly. He whispered 'good morning' affectionately before repositioning his lips, placing them on top of the other boy's. The pliant lips parted slightly, expectantly, as Yukimura slipped his tongue past them.

Suddenly, as if stuck by a lightning bolt, Yukimura's partner pulled back. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice on the edge of anxiousness.

"6:30," Yukimura muttered distractedly, leaning in to close the distance, "it's Saturday, we still have another hour until training."

But a strong pair of hands pushed him away firmly - but gently - and refused Yukimura's advance. Yukimura pursed his lips and stood up, picking up his uniform and straightening the newly formed creases. "You're too worried," he scoffed, "Sanada."

The older boy got off the bed and pulled out a towel from his tennis bag. "What are you doing?" Yukimura asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sanada wrapped a bathrobe, which was hanging from the typist's chair, around his bare body and unlocked the door. Yukimura threw him a questioning glance and Sanada answered, "I'm sticky all over." The door clicked close and Yukimura smiled as he remembered the previous night. At the beginning, Yukimura had allowed Sanada to take the lead, but missing out on the _fun_ part had been too much to bear; Yukimura had snatched the power from Sanada, keeping it in firm grip for the rest of the night until they both collapsed, falling asleep almost simultaneously.

Yukimura could hear water gushing out of the shower as he folded his blankets and found them stained. He was dismayed that he had to wash them again - he was bound to be questioned by his observant sister - but as he listened to the droplets of water hitting the bathroom tiles in a harsh cacophony, he felt a little glad that his body wasn't covered in stickiness. Yukimura reviewed the training regimen for the day while waiting for Sanada to finish his shower, and wondered if his fukubuchou would be able to keep up with the _extra_ hard exercises today. After all, Yukimura thought, grinning masochistically to himself, there was a limit to even Sanada's strength, especially when his hips hurt so much that he could not even walk to the bathroom without limping.

Domination - as usual - was the wise step, Yukimura reflected as Sanada re-entered, water droplets gleaming on his naked chest. Yukimura licked his lips lightly, wishing that training was already over.

The morning that followed the chilly dawn was uncharacteristically warm. After a few quick warm-up laps, Yukimura shed his jersey and gathered all the club members around. Today was the scheduled date for the monthly ranking tournament and as usual, the air was pumped with adrenaline, enthusiasm and anxiety.

When the orange sun slowly disappeared behind the blanket of colourful clouds, Yukimura announced the team that would play in the inter-school tournament. Coincidently, the team had the same line-up as three years ago, once again with Yukimura and Sanada leading as buchou and fukubuchou. Marui praised his luck - and skills - for his re-entry into the team; he had been replaced by a different person at the beginning of the year. Marui had blamed his declination of skills on the distraction created by his adolescent brothers, but since his defeat in the first ranking tournament, he had increased his training regimen dramatically. All of the regulars knew about this and was somewhat glad that Marui was wearing the yellow jersey again.

"Shall we go celebrate?" Kirihara said with a wide grin, ecstatic that Marui-senpai was back on the team. "Let's have sushi."

And so it was decided that the regulars would dine at the new sushi place. As they ate, however, the excitement was abruptly brought to a halt by a sudden question from Yanagi. "Seiichi, what's that mark on your neck?" An alarmed look widened Yukimura's eyes and instinctively, he covered the small bruise with his hand. He waved his hand in the air carelessly and explained it as a consequence of bumping into a shelf carelessly.

Yanagi nodded, unconvinced, but nevertheless, dropped the pursuit and turned to Sanada. "Genichirou, is your hip all right? Your agility dropped by 49 percent this morning."

"It's nothing." Sanada denied quickly and glanced at Yukimura. His captain was distracted by one of Niou's jokes and seemed to have missed Yanagi's comment. Yanagi nodded, and chewed on a piece of salmon sushi. Sanada reminded himself - and later Yukimura when they were alone - that they had to be careful of the observant data master.

Or else, it would only be a matter of time before their relationship was out in the open.

The change room stank of sweat, and the moisture from the showers only made it worse. The excessive deodorant in the air was useless, mixing with the reeking stench, and gave most of the regulars headaches. They all dressed quickly, exiting the room as quickly as possible to escape the horrible smell. Yukimura came out of the shower cubicle after everyone left, except for Sanada who had the responsibility to lock up the change room.

"It's unusually disgusting in here," Yukimura commented lightly as he stepped out with a towel barely hanging from his waist.

"That's because you made us run an abnormal amount of laps," Sanada replied, sitting on the bench and waiting for Yukimura to finish.

"I thought you liked laps."

"I don't mind them."

Yukimura took off his towel and hung it on a hook. Sluggishly - and in an inappropriate seductive way - he pulled on a clean shirt, leaving the lower parts of his body still naked. Sanada knew perfectly what his buchou wanted but nevertheless looked away, because even though there was no one, it was inappropriate to perform such an act at school.

But Yukimura's actions were increasingly salacious. Sanada closed his eyes as Yukimura closed the distance between them. But his eyes jerked open when he felt a heavy weight on his lap. Yukimura was sitting on him, arms circling around his neck affectionately. Although Sanada had always enjoyed bathing in Yukimura's beauty, delighting in the pleasure it brought him, the fact that they were on school grounds disturbed him unsettlingly.

"Don't..." Sanada protested softly, but Yukimura slipped his tongue skilfully into Sanada's mouth, swallowing his words. This devil-may-care attitude was somewhat annoying at times, but Yukimura's calculated movements would always achieve its designated goal. His slender fingers toyed with Sanada's semi-wet hair while their tongues entwined lustfully.

Yukimura rested himself on Sanada's laps with his legs spread, dangling beside Sanada's legs. Through the thin layer of material, Sanada could feel Yukimura's exposed skin rubbing against his inner thighs. He tore his mouth away from Yukimura's and bit his lips firmly in an attempt to tranquilize his urge. But the attempt was futile as always. Within a few moments, Yukimura's desire was fulfilled; he laid face-down on the bench, his lips curling in a smile desirously.

Yukimura arched his back, his heart throbbing with thrill. At the same moment, the doorknob turned.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing. Alpha Pair  
**

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Might be on hiatus for a while because I simply can't continue. It's difficult for myself to accept it.

* * *

**2.**

There was just enough time for Yukimura to duck behind a shower stall and for Sanada to pull his track pants up before the door swung open. Yanagi's tall figure appeared at the door and cast Sanada a questioning glance when their eyes met. Sanada knew what Yanagi wanted to ask, but remained silent as he did not have an answer.

"Renji, you're back." Yukimura stepped out of the stall as if he had just finished his shower, looking at Yanagi with a surprised expression, which was - as far as Sanada could tell - fake. "Why?"

"I left my spare racquet on the courts and I came back to get it. I saw that the lights were still on in the change rooms and wondered if Genichirou had forgotten to turn it off." Yanagi paused. "The idea of a thief crossed my mind as well, so it was quite a relief to see that it was the two of you. Now, Seiichi, are you going to tell me why _you_ are still here?"

"We played another match." Yukimura smiled and Sanada felt a rush of relief. "I won, of course."

"I see." Yanagi said, "I'll be going then." He waved and left. It was strange and unusual that _both_ Sanada and Yukimura stayed behind to play another game when they usually preferred the street tennis courts. Also, despite Yukimura's appearance of having a shower moments before he came in, his hair was only semi-wet. There was 67 chance that they did not play a game, Yanagi deduced when another piece of data suddenly hit him. There was now 95 chance that they did not play a game, Yanagi concluded, because the front of Sanada's track pants was darkened.

"That was so close," Yukimura breathed a sigh of relief as he took a clean shirt out of his bag and pulled it on, "but now I feel so unsatisfied."

Sanada dressed quickly as Yukimura continued to complain. "I was on the verge of coming but that _damn_ Yanagi ruined everything. I will definitely find an excuse to give him 500 laps tomorrow." Yukimura groaned, "I feel so bad, like I'm about to explode or something."

"What are you doing?" Sanada asked, alarmed, when Yukimura pulled down his track pants again, his hands moving quickly to relieve himself. "Oi, don't do it here. You'll have to clean it up!" Sanada warned and gripped Yukimura's wrist.

"But it feels so bad," Yukimura breathed heavily, trying to take his hand back. "I'll be quick anyway."

"No," Sanada said firmly.

"What's with you and your self-control? Aren't you feeling unsatisfied as well?" Yukimura was slightly annoyed and it was exaggerated on his expression, forcing Sanada to take a step back.

"Seiichi, don't do it here. It was already too close with Yanagi." Sanada said softly, "we can finish it at my place. Just not here."

"But..."

"Mother wants to invite you for dinner since I slept over at your place last time." Sanada said gently, taking Yukimura's hand into his. "Will you come over?" Yukimura stared at Sanada for a while, feeling like a child cooed into giving up his lollipop. But nevertheless, Sanada's words had the desired effect and Yukimura - with a little reluctance - agreed.

Yukimura's patience was tested further when dinner caused a further delay. Sanada's mother insisted that they should eat before the food got cold and Yukimura could only smile and thank his hosts. He ate dinner silently, his patience toppling on a cliff. When everyone finally finished, Yukimura and Sanada stood up and excused themselves to prepare a new training regimen. Hastily, Yukimura rushed into Sanada's room, pulled Sanada in and locked the door. With the agility he usually reserved for the courts, he stripped himself bare and went on to help Sanada unzip.

"Don't make so much noise," Sanada said as he pulled the blanket over their heads. "My brother's next door."

"It's not like you care when my sister's around." Yukimura rolled his eyes, giving Sanada a little kiss on the cheek before he positioned himself under Sanada. "Since I'm nice, I'll let you go first."

Sanada flipped Yukimura over so they would be facing each other as they made love to each other. Sanada worked his fingers into Yukimura's body as Yukimura worked his slender fingers over Sanada's stiff muscle, exerting him to full hardness. "Hurry up," Yukimura growled. He had already waited for an hour and for all he cared, the etiquettes could wait until he was released from his uncomfortable state. Sanada nodded and began to insert himself. Just as he was about to begin however, Yukimura stopped him, placing a hand on Sanada's chest to keep a distance. "Since I'm letting you go first, we're doing it _my_ way," Yukimura said and grinned as he shifted and positioned himself so he was facing downwards onto the bed. He personally preferred doing it hard and fast even though he knew perfectly that Sanada wanted to look at his partner while making love tenderly. But as for now, Yukimura did not really care about Sanada; all he wanted right now was to satisfy his own hunger. Sweet words can wait.

Sanada was not in the mood to argue, so he simply complied with Yukimura's request, waiting for him to get ready. When Yukimura finally said "go", Sanada immediately pushed forward, building a rhythm with each thrust. Weeks ago, Yukimura would have taken control after a few minutes, but Sanada was getting better at this, considering even Yukimura's desires as he slid his hand under Yukimura, stroking the stiff muscle with skilful force. "Harder," Yukimura commanded and although this was not how Sanada would like to do it, he had learned over the years as Yukimura's fukubuchou, that whatever Yukimura wanted, he would get.

The pace now edged on violence, each powerful slam forcing a moan to escape Yukimura's lips. They continued on at this speed and intensity for a few more minutes until Sanada's body could no longer keep on going, collapsing beside Yukimura and holding him in a tight embrace. "Shit, my hips hurt so much," Yukimura panted as he wiggled in closer against Sanada's chest.

"We should have done it my way," Sanada said as he ran his hand through Yukimura's soft hair, slightly damp from sweat. He was only complaining half-seriously, half-jokingly, but it was enough to give Yukimura an excuse to pinch him on the soft side of his abdomen.

"It's better this way. If you want to do it your way, beat me in tennis," Yukimura said and pinched Sanada again, this time on the left cheek.

Sanada sat up against the headboard with a serious expression, "If we decide by tennis, I'll _never_ get my way. How about Kendo instead?"

"No way! I don't want to be readmitted into the hospital!"

"Don't flatter me into agreeing with you. I'm completely immune to it."

"Fine, I'll just have to decimate you in tennis then if you won't give in to flattery." Yukimura said, nuzzling against Sanada's neck. "How about crying? Will that work?"

"Probably, I can't stand girls crying. Especially spoilt, selfish and stubborn ones."

"You're so mean!" Yukimura elbowed Sanada in the stomach, grabbing the blankets, and wrapped himself in a cocoon, facing towards the wall, away from Sanada. "Go find a girl."

"You don't mean that." Sanada said, trying to separate the blankets from Yukimura without success.

"You're right, I don't. Because no girl can put up with you anyway!" Yukimura curled into a tighter ball, sulking half-heartedly. "I hope you never get a girlfriend!"

"Aw, come on, there are enough girls in my fan club for me to choose from," Sanada said sarcastically.

Yukimura peered out from the blankets, turning around slightly and asked, "you actually realise that you have a fan club?"

"Of course."

"That's amazing. I thought you were oblivious." Yukimura said and dropped his guard. Sanada jumped at the opportunity and pried the blankets off Yukimura, throwing them onto the carpeted floor. Yukimura glared at Sanada, trying to look indignant. It was difficult to maintain the angry look however, when Sanada pulled Yukimura onto his laps, kissing him on the back of his neck while his hands explored the contours of Yukimura's anterior muscles, fingers stroking his firm chest and abdomen.

They stayed in that position until Sanada's older brother banged on the door, demanding to be let in. Yukimura sprang from the bed and dressed quickly while Sanada simply pulled a pair of track pants on and stuck his head out. "What is it?" He asked impatiently, extremely annoyed at his brother for interrupting his intimate moment with Yukimura.

"A call for you." Sanada's brother said, trying to peer inside the room, but Sanada snatched the phone quickly and slammed the door.

"Moshi moshi," Sanada said, equally annoyed at the caller.

"It's Yanagi." Sanada froze and pressed the speaker button. "Our team is at the street tennis court right now and we're in a bit of trouble. So, please tell Seiichi and then come over."

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Sanada said and looked at Yukimura.

"He's next to you, isn't he?" Yanagi said and cut the line.

Yukimura and Sanada gazed at each other, wondering if Yanagi knew about their coital relationship. A slight chill ran up their spine as they dressed in casual clothes suited for tennis and left the house for the tennis courts. The same questions resonated in both their minds: What if Yanagi and the team knew of their relationship? What would happen then?

* * *

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing. Alpha Pair  
**

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I shouldn't be writing this since I have an assignment that is due in 2 days. And also a database that is due in 2 weeks, which I haven't done. But, I am very happy to finish this. So thank you. Hope you enjoy it. And if you can, please review!!

* * *

**3.**

Yukimura and Sanada raced towards the tennis court and arrived to find the team slumped against a wall, watching Kirihara's match. Neither Yukimura nor Sanada could recognise the team on the other side of the net, but assumed that they were a freshmen varsity team by their jerseys. As the two of them approached the team, Kirihara drove the ball down the line. The Rikkai team cheered at the precision; the ball landed exactly on the base and side line.

"OUT!" The umpire called. Sanada spun around to stare at the umpire, extremely tempted to accuse the umpire of being a blind idiot. Yukimura, on the other hand, walked towards the team calmly, suppressing his anger. Seeing that Yukimura was unfazed, Sanada followed his buchou towards the team. All the regulars avoided their glances, except for Yanagi, although he did not offer an explanation either. A minute later, Kirihara hit the ball cross-court, landing it on the baseline. But the ball was called out once again.

Kirihara howled and kicked the net, his eyes burning red as a string of swear words fired out. "Kirihara sen-shu is disqualified for inappropriate use of language and action!" The _blind_ umpire shouted as Kirihara returned to the team, his arms waving in the air like a crazy man.

"Akaya," Yanagi ruffled his kouhai's hair, who realised his buchou and fukubuchou's presence and stopped his crazy antics.

"Fukubuchou... it wasn't... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't..." Kirihara stammered, hiding behind Yanagi.

"Be quiet," Sanada said. Kirihara cringed but breathed a sigh of relief when Yanagi informed him that Sanada was fuming at the umpire, whom Yukimura was talking to.

When Yukimura rejoined the team, he did not say anything, but simply took out his racquet from the tennis bag. "Sanada," Yukimura muttered, "let's go."

The team watched silently as their leaders stepped onto the court unsmilingly. "I see Ouja Rikkai has called for help," one of their opponents taunted and Sanada glowered.

"Not exactly," Yukimura spun his racquet on his right wrist as he bounced the ball with his other hand, "we're part of the team."

"You must be Yukimura and Sanada then." The boy replied and turned to his team. All of their arrogant smiles had disappeared as concerned expressions replaced and clouded their faces.

"Of course." Yukimura smiled and threw the ball high towards the night sky.

The match began. Yukimura and Sanada, learning from Kirihara's brief match, avoided the baselines and in twenty minutes, pushed the score to one all. The extended match began to frustrate Yukimura, who had been playing drop shots and top spins only to avoid the ball getting called out. Taking in a deep breath, Yukimura calmed his irritation caused by the long, constrained games. Unfortunately, one of the varsity team members said - the wrong words at the wrong time - "twenty minutes for one game? I was expecting the _legendary_ Child of God and the _legendary _Emperor to be better than this."

Yukimura turned to Sanada, raised his right hand and traced a vertical line down his face with his fingertip. "We're not going to do _that_, are we?" Sanada asked, his voice unsure and hesitant.

"You don't mean creeping shadow, do you?" One of their opponents was trembling with fear, although the other one just laughed.

"I'm _so_ scared!!" He taunted with a falsetto voice and bent over with laughter.

"Of course not. Creeping shadow is my personal technique," Yukimura said with a smile, throwing the ball to Sanada to serve. "This only works in doubles."

"Great," their opponent who was moments ago trembling regained his confidence, "because we haven't been defeated in doubles yet."

"That's why you asked us to play doubles," Yukimura said, tugging on the strings of his racquet, "well, let's see if this marks your first defeat."

Sanada served and his receiver returned. The ball headed straight towards Yukimura, who was already in position with his racquet pulled back. He punched the ball directly at his opponent's face, almost identical to Kirihara's aims at his opponents' knees. But his opponent dodged the ball in time, allowing it to continue its path towards the fence.

"Too slow!" The boy smirked and waited for the umpire to call "out".

"It doesn't need to be fast," Yukimura said as the ball curved towards the ground suddenly, landing a metre from the baseline. "You're in no-man's land."

Sanada served again, but applying spin similar to Tezuka's zone, the ball found its way to Yukimura. Once again, Yukimura thwacked the ball towards his opponent's face. Instead of moving forward, however, his opponent learned from his partner's mistake and waited at the baseline for the ball to bounce once. As expected, the ball dropped abruptly and he moved forward, racquet ready to hit the ball.

The ball whacked him right on the forehead.

"Gomen, I put a different spin _every_ time," Yukimura said "You have an 80 chance of hitting the ball before it bounces, but after one bounce, only 12 chance remains. Isn't that right, Renji?"

After that piece of advice, his opponents attempted to catch the ball before it bounced. Yukimura's words were true: there was an 80 chance of hitting the ball before it bounced. But even though their racquets blocked the ball, the power Yukimura applied to the ball forced it to continue its path, pushing the racquet back onto their owner's face. When Yukimura and Sanada took the game, bring the score up to two games to one in their favour, their opponents forfeited.

"Seriously? That was only _four_ points!" Yukimura scowled disbelievingly. "That doubles tactics was so much easier to deal with than my _Creeping Shadow_ and even _Sanada_ can last 3 games with _Creeping Shadow_ and _Pinnacle of Perfection_ combined at their full power."

The team stared at their unreasonable buchou, who was whistling gleefully as the varsity team left. "So now," Yukimura finally turned to his team, "why did they challenge us?"

Sanada sighed; once again, Yukimura was completely ignorant of the situation before he rushed into it. "They were revenging for the Kakinoki team we beat last week, apparently," Niou said, twirling his rat tail.

"Kakinoki... oh, the people we beat in five consecutive sets?" Yukimura frowned as he remembered.

"Yes, the ones who didn't even win a point from any of the matches," Sanada added, strangely euphoric at the thought.

"Thanks buchou, fukubuchou." Kirihara grinned and Yukimura smiled, causing Sanada to hold back his prepared lecture for the crazy brat. "You can go back to making out."

Sanada immediately regretted his held-back lecture and wished he had smacked the brat. He desperately wanted to do so now, but he was too tongue-tied and his flushing face was burning. "Um... what?" Yukimura said sheepishly.

"Buchou," Kirihara placed his hand on Yukimura's shoulder, "you should just admit your romantic relationship with fukubuchou. Just like Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai."

"Tch. More like you and Yanagi." Niou retorted, grabbing his kouhai's collar.

"Wait." Silence fell as Yukimura began to speak. "You mean..."

"_Yeah_," Niou said and pressed his lips against Yagyuu's to prove his point. Yukimura and Sanada stared as Yagyuu turned away, not protesting nor complaing.

"Tarun..." Sanada choked on his words. "How come we didn't know?"

"Because you're too busy staring at Yukimura's butt!" Niou snapped ruthlessly. "Hiroshi, let's go. I'm sick of looking at this pair of lovebirds denying their relationship."

Yukimura and Sanada stood in astonishment and did not hear when Marui complained that only he and Jackal were single. Nor did they hear Niou's suggestion for the two to get together. It was only after a few minutes, when they recovered from shock did they hear, "It's because Jackal is a baldy."

Jackal retorted, "It's because Bunta is a fatty."

And after that, there was no noise. Everyone had gone while they were recovering from disbelief. Yukimura and Sanada placed their racquets back into their bags and stared at each other, recalling the shocking news the other regulars had just revealed. After feeling finally the cold of the night, they left the court and walked towards Sanada's house. "Ah," Yukimura suddenly stopped, "I twisted my ankle."

"You? Twist an ankle?" Sanada scoffed disbelievingly.

"I didn't warm up," Yukimura said and spread his arms out.

Sanada sighed lightly before taking off his tennis bag, turning around. Yukimura took the tennis bag from Sanada's hand and leaned against him. With a heave, Sanada lifted Yukimura onto his back, holding - slightly awkwardly - to his thighs. They (more correctly, Sanada) continued to walk leisurely under the dim street lights.

Yukimura rest his head on Sanada's, his hands plaiting random strands of soft hair as he took pleasure in the warmth from Sanada's back passed onto his chest. On an impulse, Yukimura brushed Sanada's hair aside from his neck and breathed a puff of warm air, chuckling as he did so.

"Stop it," Sanada said, "if you're not going to hold on, I'm going to drop you."

"I'll give you a million laps tomorrow." Yukimura murmured distractedly, his eyes closed as his nibbled Sanada's earlobe softly. "Mmm..."

"Stop it, people will see us," Sanada argued.

"It's past midnight, and by the way, is it embarrassing to carry me on your back?"

"You twisted your ankle."

"I lied."

"I knew it," Sanada grimaced, but did not put Yukimura down.

"You're so nice to me," Yukimura smiled tenderly, circling his arms around Sanada's neck tightly as he buried his face in Sanada's hair, inhaling the familiar smell of shampoo that is slightly diffused by the salty smell of sweat. "I love you. A lot."

"Me too."

Yukimura traced hearts with his fingertip on Sanada's neck as he breathed "I love you" over and over again. Sanada smiled slightly and let Yukimura down when they arrived at his house. A chilly breeze rustled his hair and cooled his skin, but he did not mind nor care. He wanted to stay like this forever, under the moonlight, surrounded by the chirping of cicadas, and with Yukimura's hand in his.

**owari**

* * *

**Please Review.  
**


End file.
